The 4th Hidden Shinobi War Leaf VS Stone!
by Kudaime
Summary: After 5 years. The village hidden in stone has come up with a plan to attack Konoha in revenge for their defeat during the 3rd shinobi war.Naruto will finally master his kyubi chakra and a great sacrifice will be made,Will it be enought to save Konoha?
1. Friendly Meetings

I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot and own characters

* * *

The 4th Shinobi War

Leaf V/S Stone

It has been 5 years since the Villages Of Sound and Sand invaded Konohagakure No Sato. The aftermath left Konoha weakened. Konoha had lost nearly half its forces fighting off the invasion. Konoha also lost the final Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke left the leaf to seek power from Orichimaru and defeat his brother. Konoha was short on shinobi's but still carried out missions. The Tsuchikage Of the Village Hidden In Stone seeking revenge on the leaf for its defeat during the third shinobi war at bellflower pass. The Stone Kage now realized Konoha is not as powerful as it use to be and this may be the opportunity to get revenge and defeat Konoha. After hearing of the Invasion of the Villages of Sound and Sand, the Tsuchikage came up with a plan to invade Konoha. Four Hundred And Fifty Miles away Konoha does not know of the Village Hidden in Stone intentions. Slowly Konoha has began to rebuild its forces and strengthen itself once again.

"Shizune!" yelled Tsunade

"Yes, Tsunade Sama?" replied Shizune who ran into her office

"How much progress have we made in rebuilding our forces?"

"We have greatly improved since 3 years ago!" Shizune replied with a smile

"Why do you ask?" Shizune told Tsunade with a concerned look

"Because for some reason I have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to this Village even though I don't know what it is." Tsunade now serious told Shizune

"I will request the Anbu to scout around the country to make sure everything is in order" replied Shizune

"Thank you Shizune, You are the best!" Tsunade with a smile replied

"No problem Tsunade Sama" With that said Shizune leaves to call on the Anbu

45 Minutes away, Naruto with Kakashi and Sakura are taking a break at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto now tall and muscular has greatly increase in strength and developed new perverted jutsus as he also learned more powerful ninjutsu. Sakura has also grown. She also mastered medical ninjutsu usually healing Naruto who charges in head first and gets beaten back. She also has strengthened her taijutsu.

"Naruto and Sakura you both have greatly improved! Since I first led your team" Kakashi told the Jounin's now 17 years old

"You know with me being Hokage soon I gotta be at my best!" replied Naruto while stuffing his face with ramen.

"Eh..Naruto you might wanna slow down" Sakura told the blonde hair ninja

"She's right! We don't want our future Hokage dying from eating too much" with this Kakashi and Sakura started laughing

Naruto with a blank face continues to eat but at a slower pace. Naruto now seventeen finishes his meal.

"Ah! That was great!" Naruto replied with his stomach growling in agreement.

Now Yuuhi Kurenai with Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino enter Ichiraku for a snack after returning from succefully completing their B-Rank assigned mission. Shino is a tall figure with his black trenchcoat and black sunglasses. Kiba is now taller and Akamaru has greatly increased in size. Hinata has grown tall as well with longer hair.

Naruto saw them enter and yelled…

"Over here!"

"Hey Naruto! How's it going dude" Kiba replied with Akamaru following close behind.

"Nothing Much…So how did your mission go?" Naruto replied

"It was okay, though I wanted a more action packed one. We just had to capture some thieves who stole a couple hundred dollars then fight hidden rain chunnins. Nothing exciting" Kiba replied

"Its been a while Naruto" Shino replied as calm and mysterious as he always had been

"Dude why don't you change your wardrobe seriously you creep people out when you dress and talk like that" Naruto telling an embarrassed Shino who was turning red

"Hey kakashi Sensei, How about that Kurenai eh?" Naruto with one of his evil grins told the silver haired ninja. He leans over and his arms accidently hits the bowl of soup and the soup spills on Sakura's clothes. Naruto was about to say sorry when…..

"Naruto! These are new clothes" Sakura replied hitting him over the head sending the blond ninja on the floor. Sakura had greatly improved her genjutsu and was now as powerful if not more than Tsunade with her earth shattering taijutsu. Everyone was startled at the noise of Naruto hitting the ground.

"Naw…She isn't my type" Kakashi with a smile replied to the ninja unconscious on the floor.

"Whatever.. Your loss" Naruto replying as he got back up. Seeing Hinata alone over there Naruto shouts to Hinata who is twiddling her fingers while looking at her feet.

"Hey Hinata! Come over here and join us, Don't stand there alone" Naruto shouted to the lavender eyed ninja who was twiddling her fingers looking up.

"Er…Okay" Hinata replied as looked up, then she took a seat near Naruto

Hinata takes a seat to Naruto, when Naruto turns to talk to her she starts blushing deep crimson and the feints. 5 Minutes later she wakes up with everyone with a concerned look around her. Sakura was using her healing jutsu too see if she would wake up.

"You scared me Hinata" Naruto with a concerned look told the lavender eyed ninja on the floor

"Sorry for the concern everyone" Hinata replied as she was helped up. Kakashi now turned to talk to Kurenai.

"So how is your team doing?" Kakashi asked the brunette ninja

"They are really great!" Kurenai proudly beamed

"How's Naruto and your team doing?" Kurenai now asked Kakashi

"Naruto and Sakura have greatly improved as well. They now hang out and talk to each other. When they were genin they would fight and argue about every little thing, ever since Sasuke leaving Konoha they finally set aside their differences." Kakashi replied

"How is the search for Sasuke?" Kurenai now serious replies

"I don't know what Sasuke is up too or Orichimaru for that fact. I have this feeling that something big and bad is gonna occur here" Kakashi gravely replied

After 20 more minutes of friendly chatting and eating kakashi and team 7 head out to receive their mission.

"See ya everybody!" Kakashi with a wave told the group. With that said team 7 left to get their mission.

* * *

Well that ends chapter 1. Review please!. Chapter two will be up soon so hang in thier. Review to pass time. 


	2. Battle! Leaf Vs Stone!

Finally Chapter 2 Done. Hope you enjoy it! There is a great battle between the leaf and stone. In this chapter!. So give me reviews please.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. I only own original plot and characters.

Leaf V/S Stone

After their friendly meeting with Kurenai's team. Kakashi and his team report to Tsunade for their assignment.

"Kakashi and Team 7 will be protecting a Hidden Sand Village Official. See to it that he is safe till you reach the Village Hidden in Sand" Tsunade replied handing the papers over to kakashi

"I am very honored to have elite Jounin's as bodyguards" The Sand Official told Kakashi and Team 7

"I hope we run into some rogue nin's! I really want to test out my powerful new jutsu's" Naruto told everyone.

"Naruto remember this is a bodyguard mission not a mission of showing off one's strength besides what if you get your ass kicked? Then you will screw it up for us, so calm down you will be able to fight soon just not now." Kakashi exasperated told the blonde hair jounin.

"Remember Jounin's don't act like that Naruto"

"Yea.. Yea" Naruto disappointed replies

Outside of the office Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura prepare to go to the Wind Country.

"Naruto and I will take the front and flanks, Sakura you take the rear to watch for any sneak attacks" Kakashi told Naruto and Sakura

"Roger sensei" Sakura replied

"Off we go!"

While Kakashi and Team 7 and the sand official are traveling to the Wind Country. On the border between the Leaf and Stone. A battle going on between Leaf and Stone nin's, On the border between the Fire and Stone Country.

"Leaf Style Sword Dance!" Shouted a leaf chunnin as he attacked a stone nin who was ready and dodged it preparing to counter attack.

"Heh. How about this! Earth Style Rock Smash No Jutsu!" The stone nin uses his charka to raise a gigantic boulder which crushes the chunnin charging at him. A bloody sword is broken in 3 parts which is all that is left of the chunnin.

"Shit! We cant hold them off" a Leaf nin told his commanding officer

"These leaf's are too easy. Eh Dokudo?" Raidyu told Dokudo

"This isn't very fun" Dokudo replied

6 Leaf nin's charge the 2 stone nin's who are talking to each other. They notice the leaf nin's charging both perform quick hand seals and shout

"Doroudomo Doten Kekkai!(Earth Barrier Clay Prison)" At once the earth rises up and forms a dome around the leaf nins who are now trapped inside.

"Shit! This is bad" a leaf nin told his comrades who are trapped in the Earth Prison.

"More of them keep coming. They come like endless waves" the leaf nin told the officer who was watching on a hill. Dokudo saw the leaf officer and the chunnin and whipped around at their direction performing 12 hand seals shouting….

"Doton,Doryuudan!(Earth Element; Earth Dragon Missle)" shouted Dokudo who aimed it at the 2 leaf nin's on the hill. The leaf officer and chunnin dodge it.

"Its time for me to enter the battle" said the officer as he charged into the mass of stone nins. The officer performed a couple of quick hand seals and shouted…

"Katon, Karyuu Endan!(Fire Element; Fire Dragon Flame Blast)" which instantly scorched half of the stone nin's who couldn't dodge in time. However more stone nin's came pouring into the Fire Country. Only 40 of 130 leafs were left fighting the 150 Stone nin's who were growing in number, the leafs however still fought to the death. The officer knew all was lost and told the chunnin to run back to konohagakure and inform the hokage sama of the Stone's invasion.

The leaf officer keeps fighting but the stone nin's gets behind him and performs 5 hand seals and shouts…

"Doton,Doryuudan!" which the officer is unable to dodge and the Earth Dragon Missle directly hits the officer who dies instantly.

Dokudo sees the chunnin runinng and shouts to Raidyu.

"Don't let that leaf escape!"

Raidyu performs 10 hand seals and shouts while throwing 2 shuriken,

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!( Shadow Shuriken Clone Skill)"

The chunnin turns around and performs some hand seals and shouts…

"Doton Doruki Gaeshi!(Earth Wall Land Flip)" A giant wall made of earth flips up and blocks all the shuriken. Then the chunnin ran as fast as he could to konoha

"Damn that stupid leaf chunnin got away" Raidyu told himself. He returns to Dokudo and tells him the chunnin got away.

"No matter…The leafs will be defeated quickly, finish off what leafs are left here and wait for further orders from Tsuchikage sama" Dokudo told Raidyu

After the battle a big field was scarred as bodies were littered everywhere. Most were leaf nin's. Death hung in the air so did the stench of rotting corpses and bodies and an eerie silence fills the battlefield, the invasion of the leaf's has begun.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I hope you like the action battle. Give me reviews plz. 


	3. Dire Warning! Preperation for Disaster

How come i get 335+ hits but only 1 review? anyways the 3rd chapter is up! enjoy and read / review please!

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Dire Warning! Preparation For Disaster

Tsunade Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato is filling out paperwork, shinobi missions, and other things when suddenly a bloodied, nearly dead chunnin bursts into her office.

"Tsunade Sama, its bad!" the chunnin told the Godaime

"Whats wrong?" Tsunade asked the chunnin

"The Tsuchikage Of The Village Hidden In Stone has invaded Konoha!"

"What?" Tsunade standing up replied to the chunnin

" They just attacked at dawn and 10 border units including mine were completely wiped out and our commander was also killed, before he died he sent me to warn you and konoha of the Tsuchikage Invasion!"

"How far are they from the village?"

"They are systematically destroying everything and killing every leaf nin in sight, I estimate that we have 1 month before they reach the village" the chunnin replied

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, as Shizune enters her office,

"Yes Hokage Sama?"

"Send out a message to Gaara of the Village Hidden In Sand, tell him that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura are to report back here immediately! Also ready all of our military might and call back the Anbu and tell the Shinobi teams who are on mission to the village. Tell Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Akamachi Chouji, Inazuka Kiba, to report in my office immediately." Tsunade told Shizune

"Right away!" Shizune replies as she rushes out of the office

"I must stop the Stone Nin's from progressing any further, If they manage to keep progressing as they are now then we will starve, and it is my duty to protect this village at all cost, If I must I will also fight. I have vowed to give my life to this village if it is necessary but I fear it will be." Tsunade told herself, She see's the chunnin standing their and say's…

"I will request a medical teams to tend to your wounds, and as soon as you recover, warn the people of konoha, tell them to start stocking extra supplies and what shinobi we have here make sure they are trained and properly equipped this war wont be easy our ninja's ,must be ready."

"Yes Tsunade Sama!" with that the chunnin was escorted out by two teams of medical nin's.

3 Hours later the message arrives at the desk of Gaara, the Kazekage of the Village Hidden In Sand.

"What's This?" as he opened the message

"Baki!" Gaara called, and minutes later a tall sand Jounin enters

"Yes Kazekage Sama?"

"Find Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura tell them they are to report back to konohagakure immediately!" Gaara ordered the Jounin

"Yes Kazekage Sama!"

"Shiju!" Gaara called

"Yes Kazekage Sama?"

"Tell our shinobi to prepare for a war, and make sure they are properly equipped and trained, konohagakure will need help and we owe them, so this is all we can do for now." Gaara ordered the Official

"As you wish Kazekage Sama" Shiju replied

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura are walking through the wind country, when they are met by a sand jounin.

"Baki, why are you here?" Kakashi asked the half masked jounin

"You three are to immediately report back to konohagakure, your village has been invaded by the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone village, both your's and our villages don't know the motive of the Tsuchikage." Baki told the shocked leaf nin's

"What! Konoha has been invaded?" Naruto shouted out everyone heard his voice who were around him and stopped and stared.

"Yes, that's why all three have to leave immediately" Baki told the blond jounin

"Understood, thank you for the warning" kakashi told the jounin

"We owe you so it's the least we can do" Baki replied

"alright we have to leave now" Kakashi told the two jounin's

"Right kakashi sensei!" Naruto and Sakura both replied

Weeks away the Stone nin's have begun their attack on the first leaf fortress at redflower pass. The leaf nin's are overwhelmed as waves of stone nin's constantly beats against their walls.

"Attack!" Shouted Dokudo, instantly three hundred stone nin's charged against the fortress.

"Prepare to repel back the invaders!" shouted a leaf jounin

"Brace for impact!"

Back at konoha, shikamaru and the rest of the called jounin's entered Tsunade's office.

"You requested us?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade

"We have received a report that the stone nins have attacked our fortress at redflower pass, you are to travel behind the lines and help fight off the invaders, our forces there are running out of supplies and they wont be able to hold out much longer, this is a super A-ranked mission, remember if this fortress falls the entire north western front villages will be vulnerable to attack.." Tsunade told the jounin's

"What about Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura?" Kiba asked Tsunade.

"I already sent a request for them to report back here immediately" Tsunade replied

"Understood, Lets get going now!" Shikamaru told the other jounin's as they left the building.

* * *

Well chapter 3 is done. Hope you enjoyed it and dont worry, Hinata and the rest will come up soon! Chapter 4 may take a little while since i do have a life and job. read and review! 


	4. A Rank! Mission Battle Of Shishu han!

This is the longest chapter so far!. Hope you enjoy it and remember R&R. I hunger for them reviews

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Rank Mission, Battle of Shishu Han Pass!

Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, are preparing to leave for redflower pass when Kiba asked,

"Shouldn't We Get Hyuga Neji?" Kiba asked

"I have been told by Tsunade Sama that Neji has taken 60 chunnin's and jounin's to defend our eastern border because Anbu have sent in a report saying that the eastern front of konoha will be attacked simultaneously as soon as redflower pass is attacked, so neji cant help us right now." Shikamaru replied

"Well my comrades, we should get going so we will arrive in time to save the fortress!" Lee told the group

"I agree lets move out now" Shikamaru ordered and instantly everyone moved out.

6 days away Hyuga Neji with his 60 strong shinobi are preparing for the stone's invasion. They have dug in several trenches and watch towers and are on high alert.

"Neji kun, are you sure the stone nins will attack us here?" A jounin asked the tall elite Hyuga Jounin. Neji has grown almost as tall as Shikamaru. He also grew out his hair and is one of Konoha's strongest Byukgan users. He looks out across the desolate open field, ready to react to anything.

"I'm am sure they will be here soon" Neji replied, as soon as he finishes the sentence, a huge boulder comes out from what seems to be nowhere.

"Everyone Dodge!" Neji yelled as the leaf nin's dodged. In the distant field they hear the sound of Dokudo's voice.

"Attack!" Dokudo bellowed

"Everyone get ready, they are here!" Neji ordered. Everyone prepared for the onslaught, they go to their proper trenches and wait, then Neji orders for oil to be poured between them and the enemy and to do it quickly before the stone nins reach their lines. Instantly gallons of gasoline are poured onto the field.

"On my command, once they get within 100 yards of our front line, use Katon Gogyaku Geshi No Jutsu and aim it at the ground!" Neji giving the final order

"Yes sir!"

The stone nins charging are within a 120 yards of the leaf nins, however they do not know that the ground beneath has been soaked with gasoline and as soon as they get withing a 100 feet of the front line, Neji gives the order.

"Now!" Instantly everyone began performing the hand seals while shouting Katon Gogyaku Geshi No Jutsu (Fire Element; Inferno Flame Blast) aiming at the ground. The ground now instantly flares up as the first wave of stone nins are instantly scorched and a thick long line of fire now separates the stone nin army from the leaf nins. From behind the fire under the command of Neji all the leaf soldiers instantly begin throwing kunai's shiruken, while attacking the stone nins who are unable to get throught the giant wall of fire. The stone army is taking very heavy losses and retreats back to their lines and the battle for sure looked in favor of the leaf's however now their luck has run out, as soon as the stone nin's retreat, a rainstorm begins instantly putting out the flame wall. Neji now know the time has come to fight , he prepares his troops for combat, and gives one final stirring speech.

"Alright soldiers, the time has come for you to do your duty to the leaf, we all may die here, however it has been my honor to lead you all today, in my eyes your are the elite and history will remember us, I say this to you now Death Awaits Us! But I say we make Death Wait A Little Longer!" The speech inspires the soldiers as they cheer in agreement. Now ready for anything the Leaf's will meet the stone army head on and fight like they have never fought before.

"Finally, Alright men attack and completely wipe them out!" Dokudo ordered as they charged with Dokudo leading the front with his gigantic war blade.

"For Konoha!" The battle cry of the shinobi and they charged led by Neji with his byukagan in the front, they met the stone nins head on and the battle of shishu han pass is about to commence. Now both sides are withing 3 feet of each other and a thunderous clash is heard as both smash into each other.

The battle Of Shishu han pass was indeed bloody. All over the field both sides systematically began to kill each other. Hyuga Neji is at the front killing every stone nin who is with his reach and who attack him. Dokudo with his gigantic war blade swipes and kills leaf nins as fast as Neji kills the stone nins. Neji seeing Dokudo instantly charges at , Dokudo seeing Neji coming at him also charges, both commanders engage in a bloody duel.

"64 Hands of Hakke!" Neji shouts as he attempts to shut of Dokudo's charka, Dokudo however laughs and says.

"That wont work against me because I am wearing a special stone armor which prevents the enemy or myself from draining my charka!" Dokudo replies and then counterattacks neji with his warblade and Neji manages to dodge the attack however Dokudo's blade manage to slash his leg. Dokudo seeing the wound on Neji smirks and charges the Leaf jounin intending to finish him off, but Neji has other plans.

"Stone Blade Style, Dance of the Death!" Neji instantly sees the attack coming and even with the pain in his leg he manages to release all of his chakra using the Kaiten Heavenly Spin, which instantly blocks Dokudo's attack and Dokudo surprised is thrown back several feet.

"How did you do that?" Dokudo asked, Neji smirked and replied

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I can release all of my chakra throughout my body, which renders all physical attacks useless against me, but you shouldn't be concerned with that because you die Now!" Neji replies and in a blinding flash pulls out a kunai and gets behind Dokudo and stabs him through the back with the kunai point coming out of his front side.

"Ugh!" Dokudo has collapsed on the ground and with his last breath replies to the tall jounin.

"Heh I underestimated you" with that Dokudo dies, a leaf nin runs up to Neji and Neji orderes the jounin to take the head and charge at the stone nins with head of their commander on a pike. The stone nins see their leaders head on a pike and sees the leaf's charging and instantly begins to waver. They start running away however, the leaf's catch up and kills everyone one of them, leaving none alive. The losses were staggering on the Stone's side. 130 stone nins out of 130 strong army perished in that battle, along with their commander, The leafs lost only 25 shinobis, the fields of shishu han was literally covered with bodies and the river ran red with the blood of the fallen ninjas and the storm began to die down. Neji collapses exhausted from his battle with Dokudo, he wraps his leg with a bandage and then walks over to the Leaf army. Days away Shikumaru and the others are almost nearing Redflower pass.

"Hey shikamaru, are we there yet?" Kiba asked

"We are almost their so lets speed up to get their quicker" Shikamaru replied

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Kiba asked the group

"Naruto, and Sakura san are okay I can feel it, as for Neji, I have seen him fight and he is more than able to take care of himself" Lee replied

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura after 4 days, finally return to Konoha. They quickly rush to Tsunade's office.

"Finally you guys are back" Tsunade told the Jounins

"We heard of the Stone village invasion" Kakashi grimly replied

"Yes well I just received a report from Hyuga Neji, they defeated the stone army at the eastern at Shishu han pass" Tsunade replied

"Ah, that's good to hear!" Naruto replied

"Yes well Kakashi, I am giving you 3 a very dangerous super A-Rank mission" Tsunade now serious replies. " You are to travel to the border between Konoha and the Hidden Stone Village, and cross into their territory and get as much info as you can, then return, if you are all identified, be sure to get out of their immediately!"

"Understood" Kakashi replied

"So…Naruto, Sakura, you guys ready" Kakashi asked the jounins

"Hell Ya!"

"Then lets get going" With that they leave

Back at the Village Hidden In Stone, the Tsuchikage has been informed of Dokudo's defeat.

"What! You mean to tell me that the army at Shishu han pass lost and Dokudo is dead!" The Tsuchikage screamed

"Y-yes-s Tsuchikage Sama" the scared official replied

"Hmm…I underestimated the leaf, however I must end this soon or the other villages will take action and most likely they will side with the leaf' the Tshuchikage told himself

"Very well….You!"

"Me Sir?" the scared official replied

"Yes you…send a message to Raidyu and tell him to recall his forces, prepare our elite stone jounin assasins to assassinate the Godaime of Konoha!"

"Yes Tsuchikage Sama!"

"Kazekage sama! We have received intelligence that Konoha defeated the stone nin army at Shishu han pass!" A messenger told the Kazekage

"I see, so Tsunade managed to hold off the eastern invasion, How is our army progressing?"

"They are almost ready for combat!"

"Very well we will make a move soon, but under no circumstances, are you to attack the stone nins till I give the order, Is that Understood?" Gaara asked the officials and generals

"Crystal Clear!" they replied at once

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoy chapter 4.

Chapter 5 preview: Hinata appears, so does the Atsuki and Orichimaru with Guess who, more battle blood and chaos! read and review


	5. Mission Begins! Betrayal Of Itachi

Chapter 5 is up! So enjoy it and read and REVIEW!.

Standart disclaimer applies

* * *

Chapter 4

Espionage

"Aw man! Do we have to wear these?" Naruto with a face holding up a tacky red dress shirt with collars some black shorts and sneakers, asks the white haired jounin.

"Yes Naruto! Unless you want to be identified by the stone nin's and killed on the spot. It's your choice" Kakashi replied

"Fine"

"Kakashi sensei, how long will it take us to the border?" Sakura asked

"Well…It takes at least 5 days from here to the border. However once we get to the border we need code-names, because the enemy could identify us if they manage to hear us calling each other by our real names." Kakashi replied

"I think Tsunade sama, should have given us better clothes." Sakura replied she was wearing a tacky short pink skirt with a small T-Shirt blue and pink.

"Well I don't like these clothes anymore than you do but we have no choice" Kakashi replied. He wore a gray jacket with overalls, boots, and a red T-Shirt. He also wears a pair of black sunglasses to cover his eyes.

"All right is everyone ready?" Kakashi asks the two Jounins

"Yes" they both reply at once

"Alrighty then..Lets Go!"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile…….. After six more hours, Shikamaru and the others arrive at redflower fortress. The fortress was gigantic. With its twenty foot high wall and forty-five foot towers, it amazed them that the stone nin's could do so much damage. The walls were cracked and giant holes were all over the place and three of the 8 towers were literally destroyed, and there were massive craters everywhere. They reach the massive gates where two leaf nin's are guarding the gates.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Asked the leaf nin

"Jounin's.. Nara Shikamaru, Inazuka Kiba, Akamachi Chouji, and Rock Lee! We were sent by the Godaime to assist in defending redflower fortress!" Shikamaru replied

"Okay! Open The Gates!" the leaf guard commanded. Instantly the gigantic gate opened up and the 4 jounin's entered. The leaf nin commander in charge of the fortress comes out to greet them.

"Welcome to Redflower Fortress!" The commander told the jounin's

"What is the situation?" Shikamaru asked

"Well the stone nin's have been constantly beating at our wall day and night for a week now. However they suddenly stopped attacking last night and everyone here believes they either retreated or are planning a massive surprise attack" The leaf commander replied

"Roger! How are the provisions holding up?" Shikamaru asked

"We have enough food for 2 more weeks then we will be out"

"Lee!"

"Yes?" Lee replied. Lee had certainly grew as tall as gai. He also wore green spandex and had his hatai-ate on his waist. He dressed exactly as his idol gai. He also was a great taijutsu specialist.

"Since you are the fastest out of all of us.. Run to the nearest town and get some more supplies. Here is some money Tsunade gave us for the provisions"

"Roger!" With that Lee speed off in a blinding blur

Meanwhile on the other side a messenger from the Tsuchikage himself delivers the a message to Raidyu. Raidyu reads the message and in a fit of rage at the contents of the note yells.

"Damn Him! How can he ask me to pull out, after all the men sacrificed and also the death of Dokudo?" He shouted so loudly everyone was startled

"Because the Tsuchikage has decided to assassinate the Godaime of Konoha instead of losing more soldiers and weakening the village hidden in stone" the messenger replied. "You know if you disobey the Tsuchikage you will be killed" The messenger warned

"Very well… Everyone pack up and prepare to move out!" Raidyu commanded. Everyone obeyed and began to pack up and move out. Raidyu throws a kunai with a note to the guards at the gates of redflower. The message reads…

"For now we are retreating, That doesn't mean we lost or you defeated us. However we will be back to finish you off later and avenge the death of Dokudo. The next time we meet everyone one of you will be put to Death and no survivors will be left. We will also be four times the strength, so be prepared for the worst and pray for luck because when we get through with all of you, you will need it!"

The leaf guards read the note and hands it to the commander. Who opens it up and reads it. He crumples the paper and throws it aside.

"Cowards" He though to himself

3 hours later Lee comes back(the nearest village is 30 miles away) out of breath from running so hard while pulling a cartload of food, clothes, medicine and other supplies. He arrives at the fortress and collapses on the ground.

"I'm back!" he immediately pops back up however and does his nice guy pose.

Naruto, Sakura, And Kakshi have begun to travel to the stone country. Meanwhile on the outskirts of the hidden grass pass. The Atsuki after years of silence begins to operate once again.

"Itachi!" A cold voice yells for the Uchiha, who killed off his entire clan in cold blood leaving only his brother to live.

"What?" He replies coldly

"Don't give me that tone boy!" The cold voice replied.

"You know what? Everyone here including me are tired of your leadership. I will take over and lead the Atsuki to capture the kyubbi and shukaku.

"What!" the voice screamed. Itachi approaches the ex-leader and uses his mengokyu sharingan and destroyes the ex leaders mind using Tsukyomi a deadly move only an Uchiha with the sharingan can defeat. He then takes Kisame's samehada and shreds him to tiny pieces and throws the remains in a river.

"Now Go out and gather intelligence on the Kyuubi and Shukaku! Or you will end up as Sarupoku!" He tells the surviving members of the Atsuki. "Don't forget to also keep a watch on Orichimaru and Sasuke" he adds a final note. They instantly take off not wanting to end up as Sarupoku.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade is filling out more paper work, while taking a drink of coffee. Hinata enters and gives Tsunade a chilling paper.

"Is this Accurate?" Tsunade asked the Hyuga

"Yes Tsunade sama, our anbu have confirmed that Orichimaru and Sasuke have resumed their activities, the Atsuki have also been seen moving all over the countries from village to village"

"Tell Shizune to locate and contact Jiraiya immediately!" Tsunade orders

"Yes Tsunade sama" She rushes out to give the message to Shizune.

In a dense forest near the Konoha a small skirmish has begun.

"Razor Sound blast no Jutsu!" a sound nin shouts. The leaf nin's dodge it and performs a few handseals while shouting.

"Katon Raizuku Godaiyu No Jutsu!(Fire Style: Ultra Infernal Fire Blast), which instantly scorches the 4 sound nins.

"Shit! We better get out of here and report to Tsunade sama immediately, before more sound nin's come and attack us."

"I agree also, lets go!" They both speed off to inform the Godaime.

"Outside the palace of the Tsuchikage. 10 Stone nin's dressed in black, brown, grey armor, with metal helmets with visors to cover their face prepare to move out and kill the Godaime. They are armed with a veriety of weapons, Katanas, Shirukens, Kunai's, poison darts, smoke bombs, and small portable axes. The Tsuchikage comes out to give a final order to the Assassins and also a warning.

"You are to go to Konoha and kill the Godaime. However if you are caught I will not be able to save you. Also if you return here and fail to kill her, I will personally kill you myself and hang your bodies in the center of the village for all to see the price of failure, do you understand?" He asked the assassins

"Yes Tsuchikage sama!" They reply in unison. They finally move out for Konoha. Their target Tsunade or the "Godaime".

"what! Orichimaru has sent a couple of sound nin's on reconnaissance?"

"Yes Itachi sama. I saw 6 leaf jounin's kill them. Orichimaru has begun to move" The messenger replied

"Very well keep an eye on him. The time is drawing closer, and when it comes I will personally kill Orichimaru and Sasuke" Itachi tells himself and laughs maniacally.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed this chapter!. chapter 6 will be up soon!.

chapter 6 preview: Jiraiya is back, the assassins of the Tsuchikage close in on Tsunade, more battle, blood, and comedy!


End file.
